That Awkward Moment When
by writeforeverforlife
Summary: Coming back in from an adventure, things get a little heated between Rose and the Doctor. Too bad they forgot Captain Jack Harkness was also on board the TARDIS. Just a little fluff piece! Assumes Rose was reunited with the Doctor post-Doomsday.


**Author's Note: So this crazy little one-shot came from a conversation I had with Greenfairy13 about Jack traveling with Ten and Rose at their "more than friends" stage. This has no action, just a bit of fluff and humor. Just a warning, this is nowhere close to cannon. In fact, both RTD and Moffat would probably be offended at what I'm making their characters do. I can't say I really apologize. **

**On that same note, I don't own Doctor Who. What a coincidence. **

This, Rose realized, was worth any hassle of building a dimension cannon and jumping through dimensions. At some points, she had wondered how life would end up if dimension hopping turned out successful and she ended up back in the Doctor's arms.

Really, only her wildest fantasies had given her this idea.

Rose had focused on returning to the relationship she and the Doctor had before Canary Wharf. All she wanted was her best friend back: the man who could sit under the stars with her and name every single one, the man who would promise a paradise planet with spas and beaches but end up in the middle of a rainy forest. Rose wanted the man who could make every day seem like an adventure.

That didn't mean she was complaining about how the relationship was turning out. No sir, their relationship could continue like this for as long as the stars burned in the sky. Because though Rose had seen mothers reunited with their children and new stars creating new life, she had never known a better feeling than the Doctor's lips on hers.

Their first kiss after her return had been tentative, more of comfort than actual feeling. He had just given her a quick press of lips on lips when they escaped a difficult situation. Of course, he had finished the experience by running in the opposite direction, stammering the whole time, face bright red despite his "superior biology".

The next time it was Rose who had initiated the kiss. The sexual tension in their relationship had returned and, quite frankly, Rose was finished with all forms of sexual tension. Sod "I Want my Best Friend." What Rose Tyler wanted was a snog.

And what Rose Tyler wanted, Rose Tyler got.

Simply, then, Rose walked into the kitchen one morning and, in a sweetly innocent voice, asked the Doctor if he could get something off a high shelf next to her. In a form of thanks, Rose had placed her lips on his in a loving caress. He jumped at first, especially when Rose didn't move immediately, but it only took slight coaxing before the Doctor's lips had opened under hers and the kiss had turned into something quite extraordinary.

Their kissing history had only gotten more intense since then. They still hadn't slept together—yet—and Rose was slightly concerned that Time Lords might not… be built properly for that to work. When Rose had brought that up two days ago, it had led to an interesting conversation of faltering questions, red faces, and thrilling promises.

Rose desperately hoped those promises were being filled right now.

Coming in from their most recent adventure, which had resulted in a lost game of tug-of-war and a large mud pit for their favorite Captain Jack Harkness, Rose and the Doctor doubled over with laughter over the sight of "pretty boy" Jack, covered in mud and who knows what else. Jack had promptly left them to their hysteria in order to get cleaned up.

And that's where the details got a little fuzzy for Rose.

One second she and the Doctor were perhaps five feet apart, both leaning against the console, consumed with laughter; the next second, the Doctor's lips were at Rose's neck and their position against the console became essential in keeping Rose in a standing position. Her hands automatically went to his neck as he continued his sensual caress. His lips moved up, slowly, from the pulse point on her neck to the side of her jaw and finally coming to a rest at the corner of her mouth.

As Rose turned her head to meet his lips, he pulled back just slightly, his lips millimeters away from hers. His eyes were dark, hungry, but they also held something deeper. Her name fell out of his mouth in such a quiet tone Rose wasn't sure if he had actually said it or if it had been her imagination. His sentence from Bad Wolf Bay still hadn't been finished, but Rose hadn't asked him to. One day, yes, she'd like to hear the words, but she would move at his pace.

Mainly, of course, because his eyes in moments like these finished that sentence and promised so much more.

Their eyes were still locked in a heated stare, lips close but not touching, when Rose felt cold fingers slip under her shirt. This was farther than the Doctor had ever ventured with her. Normally, clothes were never moved; only exposed skin was up for exploration. (Which, Rose thought, was grossly unfair to plenty of skin that was equally deserving of attention.) These wandering fingers, then, were an excellent—and well welcomed—surprise.

Her shirt had started to ride up along with his meandering fingers. Getting lost in the moment, Rose leaned up to press her lips to his. When she moved, though, the Doctor moved too—in the wrong direction. He kept the space between their lips even when Rose groaned in frustration; his only reaction was a smirk.

"Doctor…"

"Yes, Rose?" Both of their voices were low, not wanting to break the sensual feeling that was covering the room.

"Stop teasing." Those words were delivered with much more fervor as she grabbed his tie, pulling him to her. Their lips met, full of passion and want. Almost immediately their tongues were meeting in a frantic energy and teeth were clashing. Of all their snogging history, this was the most intense. And Rose couldn't be happier.

The Doctor's hands retreated from under her shirt, but they didn't stop until they were cupping her arse. Rose moaned again as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't stay there for long, though, as the Doctor placed her on the console, muttering something about how she had too many clothes on. She could have said the same thing to him.

As the Doctor started ravishing Rose's neck again, sucking and nipping gently, Rose pulled his tie from around his neck, dropping it to the floor before starting to unbutton his shirt, upset that there was still an undershirt covering his chest. Still, Rose was able to elicit a groan from the Doctor when she ran her hand down his chest.

The Doctor was quick to return the favor, sliding Rose's sweatshirt off her shoulders as he kissed her again, removing his lips as he pulled her t-shirt off. With her bra finally exposed, the Doctor was momentarily speechless at the sight of his Rose. He had known she was beautiful, but this… he wasn't expecting this. He didn't fall for companions and he certainly didn't push them up against the console and snog them senseless. What was it about Rose Tyler that made him love her so much?

Meeting her eyes, he attempted to form a coherent thought to express these feelings to Rose. "Rose… I… Just, thank you. For being you. It means more than you know."

When Rose saw those brown eyes so full of emotion, her throat clogged with choked back tears. She knew the Doctor was over 900 years old, but it was only in rare moments like this that he actually looked his age. She placed her hand on the side of his face, hoping to convey the same emotions right back to him. "Oh, Doctor, thank _you. _For the stars, for the purpose in life, but mainly for being you. You know how I feel. Always have and I always will."

With that, the Doctor leaned down to kiss again, slowly and deeply. The pace was much slower than before.

Until Rose's leg accidently knocked against a certain… erect part of his body. That woke up the Doctor with a groan and suddenly his hands were working in a frenzy again. One of his hands was caught in Rose's hair, keeping her head at an angle that left her mouth prime for exploration from his tongue, the other was reaching down to stroke the smooth skin of her side. Rose returned the favor by running her hand back up his torso, intent on shedding both his suit jacket and his Oxford.

Just as the Doctor was reaching to unclasp Rose's bra, someone cleared their throat.

Jack Harkness watched in amusement as the couple instantly sprang ten feet apart—okay, maybe not a literal ten feet, but still, plenty of distance between them. Rose was panting and her eyes were wide, alert, though who knew which reaction was due to the Doctor's, well, _handy work _and which were due to Jack's surprise entrance. The Doctor's hair was more wild than usual; Rose certainly enjoyed playing with that hair. Even the Doctor's shirt was totally unbuttoned, just waiting to be removed.

Why, oh why, had Jack stopped them?

The couple exchanged guilt glances—Jack didn't get the secrecy; they had kissed plenty in front of him!

"Jack… We, um, thought you were in the shower, probably need more time to rid yourself of that mud and… well, we didn't really… expect you." The Doctor's ear was going to come off if he kept pulling on it, Jack was sure.

"Not a problem at all, Doc. I didn't even mean to interrupt. Just, of course, one question."

"Anything, Jack. Anything at all."

"Rose, do you know you're not wearing a shirt?"

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! For any of you following To Have and to Heal, the next chapter should be out on Tuesday! Allons-y!**


End file.
